Turning The Page
by Vera-Sama
Summary: Sequel to 'Firebird' So what's life like after Suzaku and Seriyuu are untied and both sides learn to live togather? How will Hotori deal when something very unexected happenes? Please make sure to read 'Firebird' first, and please R&R!
1. Hotori and Hotohori

Vera-chan: Welcome to the first chapter of my long awaited (Yeah right) sequel, "Tuning The Page"  
  
Luna & Avia: YAY!! ^___^ ::Confetti, balloons and streamers appear.::  
  
Vera-chan: To all of my wonderful reviewers who tried to tell me what was wrong with "Firebird" I'm sorry I didn't listen. I thought two certain muses would tell me if I was straying too far from the show.  
  
Luna & Avia: ::Sweatdrop and whistle innocently.::  
  
Vera-chan: ::Huggling Chibi Hoto-sama.:: On with the fic.  
  
Luna-sama: What happened to your Mits-kun chibi?  
  
Vera-chan: I still can't decide on a bishie from FY, so I took one of each! ::Holds up chibis of Suzaku Senshi:: Oh, these are for you. ::Hands Avia Tasuki and Luna Chichiri.::  
  
All 3: YAY!!!! ^___^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Turning The Page"  
  
Chapter One  
  
Hotohori paced back and forth in the hallway. Despite everything he'd promised himself, he was letting his nerves get the best of him. He had been calm enough until he heard her scream. He was about to burst into the room and demand exactly what they were doing to the Empress, but Tamahome stopped him.  
  
"Trust me, you don't want to go in there." He warned. "I was there for all three of mine....I never knew Miaka could be so violent."  
  
Hotohori nodded and sat down. There were more screams, and Tamahome had to stop him from going in. A while later Washi came out.  
  
"How is she?" Both men asked, jumping up.  
  
"Well, you've got a daughter." She replied. "And although she said quite a few things I've decided to leave out, I think she's feeling better. Tsuru said she needs her sleep, but I'm sure you can go in to see her."  
  
They walked in and saw a tired looking Hotori holding a small bundle. Hotohori sat on the bed beside her and smiled, looking from mother to child.  
  
"Her name is Hotaru." Hotori announced. "I hope you don't mind I named her already, Okami-chan insisted on it."  
  
"It's a beautiful name, for a beautiful daughter."  
  
"Do you want to hold her, Hoto-sama?"  
  
Hotohori took the small baby, and pulled the blanket back a little more to see her face better. He saw she had a head full of hair a little lighter then her mother, and his eyes. He was very glad she had his eyes.  
  
"The only person more beautiful than this child..." he began.  
  
"Oh no, here it comes." Tamahome mumbled.  
  
"Is her mother." He finished, kissing his wife's cheek.  
  
"Nani?" Everyone asked. No one had expected this from Hotohori of all people.  
  
* * *  
  
Hotaru stumbled along behind her mother into the throne room.  
  
"Aww! Look at the little angel!" Nuriko cooed, picking up the baby. "She looks just like you Nee-Chan."  
  
"Just don't corrupt my poor little granddaughter." Tamahome said, smiling.  
  
"You say that every time I pick her up." Nuriko replied. " She's a year old. If I haven't yet, I won't."  
  
Hotaru was enjoying being fussed over until her father entered. She then stretched out her tiny arms, trying to reach him. Nuriko admitted defeat, and handing her over.  
  
"Pretty." She said, hugging her Papa.  
  
"My child is very intelligent." Hotohori smiled.  
  
"Pretty!" She said again, this time seizing two handfuls of hair and pulling. "Pretty!"  
  
"OWWWWW!"  
  
"Hotaru!" Hotori said, running up. "Let go of Papa's hair!"  
  
Hotori took the girl and sat her on the floor to wander around. She soon headed for two newcomers as Tasuki and Washi entered. She held up her arms and Tasuki picked her up. "What can I say? Kids love me." He began to make funny faces at Hotaru.  
  
"WHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO PRETTY!!!!!!!!"  
  
"She really loved you, Fang Boy. You scared her!" Washi scolded, taking the baby.  
  
Washi was soon able to get her to stop crying. Before long Okami and Chichiri entered.  
  
"Funny." She said, reached out to them.  
  
"Funny, no da?" Okami asked.  
  
"I guess we are funny, no da." Chichiri replied. He covered his face with his kasa and played peek-a-boo, each time with a different silly face. Hotaru giggled.  
  
"Why isn't she scared of him?" Tasuki demanded. "That's the same thing I was doing!"  
  
"Maybe it's because he doesn't have fangs." Washi said, smiling at the confused red head.  
  
* * *  
  
Hotaru sat in Hotohori's lap getting her hair brushed.  
  
"This is fun Papa." The now 4-year-old smiled.  
  
"Hoto-Sama, Washi and Tasuki are here." Hotori called.  
  
Hotaru jumped down and ran towards them.  
  
"Washi-oba-san!" She exclaimed, running down the hallway. She came to a stop in front of them. "Tasuki-Kowai!" (AN: It means "Scary Tasuki." Kowai sounds a lot like Kawaii meaning "Cute")  
  
"Aww...She thinks I'm cute!" He exclaimed, smiling broadly.  
  
"Actually..." Hotori started. "She said you were-"  
  
"Cute, I heard her!" He smiled.  
  
Hotori shook her head as a small girl identical to Washi poked her head out from behind her parents.  
  
"Hane-chan!" Hotori smiled. "Why don't you and Hotaru go play?"  
  
"Ja Washi-oba-san, Tasuki-Kowai!" Hotaru said as she and the 3-year-old left.  
  
"Awww...She's very Kawaii herself."  
  
"Come on, let's go see Okaa-san and Otou-san." Hotori smiled.  
  
"Um, Tasuki..." Washi said as they left the room. "She said scary, not cute."  
  
* * *  
  
"This is wonderful!" Hotohori exclaimed.  
  
"When should we tell Hotaru?" His wife asked. "More importantly, how should we tell Hotaru?"  
  
"Straight forward is always the best route." He replied.  
  
"Fine." Hotori sighed. "Hotaru-chan, come here a minute dear."  
  
"Hai Mama, Papa?" The 5-year-old ran up smiling.  
  
"We've got some good news." Hotohori smiled.  
  
"How would you like to have a new little brother or sister?" Hotori asked.  
  
Hotaru's eyes grew large.  
  
"Mama's gonna have a baby?" She asked and her parents nodded. "I'll be the best big sister ever! I'll feed her and play with her, and keep her out of trouble."  
  
"What if it's a boy?" Her father asked.  
  
"We'll send it back and get another!" Hotaru replied, running out of the room. "Nuriko-oba-san! Nuriko-oba-san! Mama's having a baby!"  
  
"Well, I guess that's the quickest way to let the others know." Hotori smiled, following her daughter down the hall.  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh, Hotori, this is great news!" Miaka smiled. "Isn't it, Tamahome?"  
  
"Did you two forget what I said about late night visiting?" He asked. "I ignored it the first time, but I'm not so sure about twice."  
  
"Otou-san!" Hotori blushed. "We've been married 6 years..."  
  
"And that's 6 years too long." He replied. "The only good thing about this marriage is Miaka and I have a granddaughter to spoil."  
  
"Tamahome, that's not true." Miaka frowned. "They're a cute couple."  
  
"Otou-san, if it's a boy, we'll name him after you."  
  
"You know, a grandson would be nice..." Tamahome sighed at the glare Miaka was giving him. "Miaka, they know I'm not serious, don't you, Hotori."  
  
"Hai Otou-san." Hotori smiled.  
  
"See?" Tamahome smiled. He kissed his daughter's forehead, and shook Hotohori's hand. "Congratulations, I'm sure it will be a beautiful baby."  
  
"Of course he will!" Hotohori said. "I'm his father...and Hotori's his mother after all!" 


	2. Nuriko and Sekai

Vera: (Dodges rotten fruit thrown by readers) Gomen for not updating Minna- san...I was really busy trying to finish up school and everything....  
  
Luna: And starting 2 or 3 new fics...  
  
Avia: and procrastinating in general...  
  
Vera: (sweatdrops) I said "and everything..." didn't I? sighs Well...the important thing is I'm updating now, ne?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chapter 2  
  
Nuriko held the small baby in his arms, Sekai standing beside him smiling.  
  
"Nuku-chan? Sekai-kun? Is that you?" Hotori asked as she entered, a 1 year old Hotaru on her hip. "Is this the little angel I've heard about?"  
  
"Nee-chan, meet Hizou." Nuriko smiled.  
  
"He's adorable!" Hotori handed Hotaru to Sekai, and reached out for Hizou. Nuriko didn't hand him over. "Aw, Nuku-chan...come on!"  
  
"Let her see him dear..." Sekai replied, still smiling, although now it was at her husband.  
  
He did as he was told, and Hotori gushed over her new nephew. "I think he looks just like you Sekai-kun..."  
  
"Not entirely." Nuriko protested. "He's got my eyes!"  
  
Hotori laughed, recalling having the same debate with Hotohori when Hotaru was born.  
  
"Well...no matter who's eyes he's got, he's beautiful!"

()()()()()

Nuriko entered, a large grin on his face. The large gathering looked up anxiously.  
  
"Girls!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Girls, no da?" Okami asked.  
  
"As in more then one, no da?" Chichiri completed.  
  
"No, there's just one." Nuriko replied sarcasticly. "Of course more then one. It was twins."  
  
"What are their names?" Miaka asked.  
  
"Shiya and Kyoko."  
  
"Those are beautiful names, nuku-chan." Hotori said, hugging her friend. "I can't wait to see them!"

Hizou, now 4, ran into the room followed by Kyoko and Shiya, both 3 years old.  
  
"Hotori-oba-san!" He exclaimed, nearly tackling the pregnant Miko. "Tou- chan's gonna have another baby! Just like you!"  
  
Hotori smiled at the children.  
  
"I don't think she's told Kaa-chan yet..." He added. "I hope she does soon!"  
  
"I hope it's a girl." Kyoko said.  
  
"Like us!" Shiya added.  
  
"I want a brother!" Hizou protested.  
  
Hotori laughed and put her hand on her own stomach.  
  
"I don't care want mine is, as long as it's healthy." She smiled.  
  
"Can Hotaru-chan play?" Hizou asked.  
  
"Yes, she's out in the garden."  
  
"Come on!" he said dragging his sisters off to play.

()()()()()

Sekai smiled at the small baby boy in her arms. There was no denying this one was Nuriko's son...there was nothing about him that resembled her. Then again, considering Kyoko was just like her, she was ok with this.  
  
"Now to think of a name..." She said. She looked over at her husband, who looked almost as tired as she felt. He'd stayed right there with her, for several hours, just lie all the times before. "I know the perfect name."  
  
"What?" Nuriko asked. He moved to the edge of the bed and smiled down at the sleeping child.  
  
She smiled at him, handing him the baby. She settled herself down to get some rest and said one word before falling asleep.  
  
"Ryuuen."  
  
Nuriko blinked, a bit surprised, then smiled.  
  
"I like it." He said. He laid the sleeping child by his sleeping wife, and quietly left to inform the others that a name had been chosen.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Well, Minna-san...I just wanted to say I'm sorry the chapters have been short, but please keep in mind these are mainly background chapters. I'm trying to show what happened to everyone up to a certain point. What point? I can't tell you...just keep reading and reviewing and you'll find out soon enough! Ja!


	3. Salvation

AN: I' sorry I didn't post thi sooner. I've had a ton of personal things the last few years, and I'm just now getting to where I can think about fanfics again. This chapter will be a small diversion from the rest of the story. It's actually something I meant to include in the last chapter of "Firebird" but didn't, so here it is now. Please enjoy!

* * *

Turning The Page Ch. 3 

"Salvation"

A young woman, barely 20 was making her way home from a nearby town. She softly patted her horse's side as the black mare carried her down the road.

"I hope I didn't forget anything…" She commented aloud to herself as she mentally checked over the things she'd bought.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a strange noise. It was low and deep, and sounded like a wounded animal. Her instinct was to jump down from the horse and go find the poor creature, but she hesitated. She knew injured animals could sometimes act aggressively…but she also knew she'd never forgive herself if she didn't at least see what was going on.

"Slow down, Li." She instructed the horse.

After a moment, the mare came to a stop and the woman climbed down. She took the reins in her hand, and led the mare toward the side of the road. There was a scraggly tree, and the woman tied the reigns to one of the branches. She heard the noise again, and followed its sound into the bushes. She didn't have to go far to find the source.

"Oh, my…" She gasped as she saw the man lying beaten and unconscious. He was bleeding and burned, but the woman was nearly positive he could still be saved. She was mildly surprised to see his appearance resembled her own, but there were other things to worry about at the moment.

She took a deep breath, and leaned down to do her best to lift him up. 'I hope this isn't a mistake.' She thought, biting her lip as she began slowly pulling him toward her black mare. 'There's a chance he's a bandit…but still…I can't let him die.'

When she reached her horse, Li knelt down so she could lay the man across her broad back. As she traveled the rest of the short distance to her quiet, secluded home, her mind kept weighing the pros and cons of what she was doing. 'I could be killed…' she realized. 'But if that is the case, at least I would die having saved another's life.'

Once she reached her home, She lead Li right up to the door before having the mare kneel again. She then lifted the man down and did her best to carry him inside the house. She half dropped, half laid the man on the bed before hurrying off to deal with Li. She unloaded the supplies she bought, and set them just inside the door before taking Li to the small barn behind her home.

As she reentered the house, her eyes fell on the strange man again. With a thoughtful sigh, she began gathering the few medical supplies she kept. She had various ointments and medicines that she'd bought from a traveling doctor about a month ago, and now she was glad she had. She deposited the supplies on a small table by the man before getting a large black pot from the kitchen and carrying it outside. She filled the pot with water from a small, clear stream that ran behind her house before taking it back inside and setting it over a fire to boil. Her mother has always told her warm water was best for cleaning jus about everything…and she hoped that held true for wounds.

While she waited for the water to boil, she went and dug out a bag of old clothing she'd torn into bandages. She usually used the bandages to treat small cuts she received, or any injuries any of her animals received…now she only hoped there were enough to treat the stranger.

She retrieved the pot of water and carried it to the bedside, careful not to spill any of its boiling contents. With a sigh, she began to remove the man's shirt, and wash the wounds with warm, wet cloths.

The woman had just poured some soup, her dinner for the night, into a bowl when she noticed movement from the bed. There was a groan, as the man slowly raised his and to his forehead. She set down her bowl, and rushed to his side.

"Sir, can you hear me?" She asked. "How are you feeling?"

"What?" He asked his voice hoarse. "Where am I?"

The woman helped him into a sitting position. "I found you injured, and brought you to my home."

He turned his head, and looked at her for the first time. She was rather small, but looked as if she was used to hard work. She had long blonde hair pulled into two braids, and deep blue eyes that were filled with concern, curiosity, and wonder.

"Who…who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Xiao Baitu….what is yours?" She replied.

The man opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it again. He lowered his own blue orbs and turned his head towards his lap. Blonde hair fell across his face as he spoke again. "I don't remember."

Xiao Baitu smiled caringly as she reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I know…how do you like the name Shui?"

A smile crossed the man's lips as he looked back to her. "I like that."

"Good." Xiao Baitu stood up, and moved toward the pot of soup. She got another bowl out and poured some of the hot stew into it before carrying it to Shui. "Here…you'll need to eat if you want to get better."

The blonde man took the bowl and began to eat, glancing up every so often to watch as his rescuer ate her own dinner. Both were sure of one thing, their lives would change form this moment on.

* * *

"Xiao Baitu, I told you I'd do that from now on." Shui scolded as he stepped outside to find her chopping firewood. 

"And I told you I could do it for myself." She replied. "I always have. Besides…shouldn't you be inside resting?"

"I feel fine." He replied. "I've been resting for three weeks…any longer and I may go crazy." He walked up to her and took the axe from her small hands.

"But—" She began.

"But nothing." He insisted, as he began to swing the axe. "Why don't you go check for new eggs in the barn or something?"

Xiao Baitu did her best to act upset, but she couldn't. The truth was Shui often ended up amusing her. She got the feeling that in his former life, he'd been a leader of some sort…and still wanted to be in charge. "Please?" She said.

"Please what?" He asked.

"Oh, how about. 'Please let me chop wood while you tend to the animals, Xiao Baitu.'?" She answered. Crossing her arms with a smirk. "Or 'Please don't get mad at me and make me cook my own dinner because I was trying to run your farm.'."

Shui laughed as he realized her meaning. "I'm sorry…I just hate to see you work so hard when you don't have to. Besides, whatever I can do around here for you is all I can do to thank you for saving me."

Xiao Baitu smiled as he spoke. "I know." She said softly. "I'm just glad I was able to help you."

As she turned and headed to check on the chickens, she felt a strange feeling deep inside. She shook her head, unsure of what it was. 'I can't worry myself with things like that now.'

* * *

One night, a few months after Xiao Baitu first found Shui, the two were sitting in front of a small fire. The weather had turned cold, and the small house was drafty. 

"I'll do what I can to patch the gaps in the walls tomorrow." Shui said, watching the flames dance before him.

"Thank you." Xiao Baitu replied softly. She'd been thinking more and more about her relationship with Shui, and had come to the realization that she loved him. The problem was, she wasn't sure how to tell him.

Both sat in silence a while before Shui spoke again, his eyes never leaving the flames. "I don't know what kind of man I was before I met you…or what kind of life I lead…" He finally dared to look at her. "But somehow I know I'm happier now then I have been in a very long time."

Xiao Baitu was taken aback. "You mean…"

"I mean I love you…" He clarified. "If you'll have me…"

She smiled as she watched him. Tears filled the corners of her eyes as she nodded. He smiled, and leaned towards her, softly kissing her for the first time.

* * *

Many miles away, the emporer of Konan had just presented his baby daughter, only four months old, to his subjects for the first time. His mind went briefly to an opponent who had vanished after the final battle. The emporer wondered if the man had indeed died, or if he'd survived and was still out there somewhere. Either way, somehow he knew the man was no longer a threat to him, his family, and subjects.

* * *

AN: I hope that didn't seem too...rushed. I wrote this chapter as a favr to my wonderful Mue, Luna-nee-Chan. She wanted a happy ending for Nakago, so here's my best attempt at one. And I promise, I'm going to do my very best to get chapter four up and running really soon. Unles things change, I plan on it being Okami and Chichiri's chapter. 


End file.
